


The Agreement

by Mrs_Han



Series: Mystic Messenger - The Agreement [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Reader is Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Han/pseuds/Mrs_Han
Summary: "Take care of her."Kim Jihyun's final request has been heard and answered by the reluctant yet steadfast Han Jumin. With you under his care and protection, the late photographer can finally rest in peace.But as your feelings for the heir begin to blossom, you are faced with the difficult decision of holding on or letting go. What would you do to preserve your happiness?
Relationships: Han Jumin & Reader, V | Kim Jihyun & Reader
Series: Mystic Messenger - The Agreement [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655641
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> I finally feel comfortable enough to start posting here! This is my first time posting on ao3 so I'm a bit nervous, but I'm excited and eager to quench those creative cravings!  
> I recently had a dear friend read through this and, I don't know, I felt inspired to share it more! So here we go!

* * *

"Thank you for meeting with me on such short notice, Jumin."

His heartbeat nearly stalled at the sight of his best friend. V stood with his hands in his pockets, gaze low, posture stiff. His hair had grown significantly since last they met, now well past his neck. His clothes - a loose white button-down shirt and khaki slacks - expressed a more relaxed disposition. One Jumin easily envied.

Questions immediately bubbled to the surface of Jumin’s mind. Where have you been? What have you been doing? How are you?

Instead, all he could ask was:

“What is the meaning of this meeting?”

It sounded colder than he had intended. But perhaps his curt tone meant that V would explain himself.

V teetered slightly, taken aback by his friend’s tone. “I’ve been meaning to ask you for a favor.”

“A… favor,” Jumin replied flatly. He would - no - could - never refuse V. But with everything that had occurred regarding the founding of a cult and the safety of the RFA, he was pushing it.

Jumin sighed and folded his arms across his chest… almost in an attempt to protect himself from being emotionally battered by his dearest friend. “What is it?”

“The situation I’ve dragged you all in to is fraught with danger. Rika… she isn’t…” V paused and looked directly into Jumin’s eyes. “I want to make sure everyone is protected.”

“Of course,” Jumin answered promptly. “I’ve implemented measures that ensure everyone’s safety on every level. If need be, I’ll enforce the tactics Assistant Kang labels as, ‘too extreme, Mr. Han.’”

He tried to get his friend to laugh. It didn’t work.

“MC…” V blinked slowly, carefully contemplating his words. “MC has taken very good care of me while I was out of sorts. She wants me to find happiness, Jumin… she says I deserve to know happiness. Her heart, it’s purer than I thought.”

Jumin shifted his weight from one foot to the other, his head lowered in contemplation. He was aware of how… different you were. In the best sense. You had joined the organization and ultimately became an unwitting - yet patient - participant in the events that had unfolded. You had only ever cared for everybody else’s wellbeing, despite your close brushes with danger.

“I want you to take care of her. Should anything happen to me.”

Jumin’s head shot up. V looked determined with his request; his fists clenched by his sides and his eyes sparkling vividly.

“What do you mean,” Jumin asked cautiously.

“This situation, it isn’t… there may not be a positive outcome from it. What with Rika’s disposition -”

“V, are you in danger?”

V shook his head vehemently. “No, no I’m… no.”

“You don’t make a very convincing case for yourself.”

“Jumin -”

“Are you in danger.”

V sighed and shook his head again. “Even if I were, you would be the first one to know.”

“What are you planning on doing, V.” All the power in Jumin’s voice could not eliminate the tinge of vulnerability that lingered.

“I’m just taking extra precautions to protect everyone.”

“What about you? Damn it V, you need to start paying attention to yourself.”

“I’ve earned my retribution.”

“What are you -”

“Please promise me you’ll do as I asked.”

“V -”

“Promise me.”

Jumin bit the inside of his lip, a terrible forming habit he had supposedly weaned off years ago. He wanted V to make sense. He wanted the mysterious aura V carried to disappear… he wanted his friend back.

“You can talk to me,” Jumin spoke softly, his defenses lowered. “You can tell me what’s going on and I’ll help you figure things out.”

“… Jumin…”

“All you need to do is talk to me.” Jumin took a bold step forward. “The last thing I’ll ever do is judge you, or the situation we’re facing. You don’t have to walk alone anymore, V.”

“Hmm,” V huffed a smile and looked at Jumin, melancholy dripping from every inch of him. “You sound just like MC.”

Jumin took another step towards his friend. “Which further proves that you aren’t as alone as you think you are.”

V’s shoulders slumped as he exhaled. “I… I’m sorry, Jumin.”

A sigh immediately escaped Jumin’s lips. “I’ve never questioned your judgment before, V. But now you’re asking me to care for MC after insinuating that our situation with Rika may be more dangerous than anticipated. I need you to talk to me.”

“I can’t. At least, not right now.”

“V.”

V balked at the hurt, broken tone in Jumin’s voice. He smiled weakly at his best friend and began to turn away. “I promise to tell you everything. I promise.”

* * *

An unwanted reality.

A bitter, cruel ending.

Jumin secured a button on his jacket and knelt carefully to swipe a stray autumn leaf from V’s headstone. His hand stayed on the cool marble as he reminisced over their final conversation.

_“I promise to tell you everything. I promise.”_

Jumin closed his eyes and lowered his chin to his chest. “You still owe me that explanation, Jihyun.”

A cold wind blew past him - he figured that was his response.

“J-Jumin…?”

Jumin looked up. There you stood, holding a small cactus in a cerulean pot close to your chest.

_“I want you to take care of her. Should anything happen to me.”_

Jumin rose, his eyes locked on you. “MC…”

You looked exhausted - dark bags gathered under your eyes, streaks from seemingly endless tears lined your cheeks, and your physique looked frail - like you hadn’t eaten in days. You wore a short, flimsy jacket, one that didn’t bother covering your arms completely. And you had clutched the pot so tightly, the tips of your fingers had lost their color.

The one notable attribute Jumin observed was how red the tip of your nose looked.

_Like the reindeer named Rudolph._

He grinned as vague memories flashed before his eyes - V loved singing “Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer” with they were children.

“How… are you?” You asked, your frame quivering.

“Coping,” Jumin replied. “And you? You… ah…”

“Look awful?” You huffed a forced laugh and made your way towards V’s headstone. “You can be honest with me.”

“You look like you need someone to talk to,” Jumin finished.

You set the pot down beside V’s… Jihyun’s… framed photo and shut your eyes tightly. More tears gathered in the corners of your eyes, but you didn’t give them the chance to fall… your eyes were too sore for any more tears.

You stood shakily and faced Jumin.

_“… take care of her…”_

“My chef is preparing bouillabaisse for dinner tonight, at my request,” Jumin spoke gingerly. “Please. Join me.”

You wiped your nose with your arm. “I’m afraid I’d be too much of a drag…”

Jumin extended a gloved hand to you. “Nonsense. It would be an honor to have you as a guest in my house.”

“… Jumin, I -”

Right on cue, your stomach growled audibly. Your hands covered your belly in a vain attempt to silence the dull growls.

Jumin cocked a brow. “I would give you time to think about it, but it seems your stomach answered instead of your lips.”

Your body jolted as you giggled. He was warm and caring, despite such a heavy loss.

The death of his best friend.

“If… if you don’t mind -”

“I don’t.” His fingers beckoned you closer. “Come.”

It took everything in you to keep from crying again.

You grabbed his hand and basked over how warm he was emotionally as well as physically. “Thank you… you’re very kind, Jumin.”

“I’m -”

“Aaah, hush. I remember you saying how you weren’t kind in the past, I won’t allow you to say it again. You have a huge heart, and that makes you kind.”

“… I’ll have you know, MC, my heart is of normal size and is not irregular in any way.”

“Yeah, yeah,” you waved your free hand nonchalantly. “Let’s not do this in front of V.”

An air of melancholy re-entered the atmosphere.

“Driver Kim is ready.” Jumin unbuttoned his coat, shrugged it off his shoulders and draped it over you.

“Ah, Jumin, what are you -”

“We best hurry.”

“Yeah… yeah, okay,” you nodded, a grin on your lips as he escorted you from the cemetery grounds. “Thank you again, Jumin.”

He nodded and slid open the door to C&R’s company van. With V’s grave in the distance, Jumin bowed his head… and smiled.

_Can you believe she hushed me, Jihyun?_


End file.
